


The World Is Full Of Garbage, Its All So Distorted

by Evanora



Series: Series Of Unfortunate Events; The Tragic Life of Asta [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Author is suffering so now shall you, Blood Loss, Don't Like Don't Read, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Starvation, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanora/pseuds/Evanora
Summary: The war has come to an end and everyone is finally at peace for the first time in nearly two years. As Asta is now focusing on his new love life, his squad and recovery, life seemed lenient.That was until he was kidnappedThe crew is given clues and their suspect is taking sick pleasure in abusing and using Asta meanwhile he is surrounded and influenced by sick individualsCan he be saved or will Asta lose himself
Relationships: Asta & Licita (Black Clover), Asta & Liebe (Black Clover), Asta & Noelle Silva, Asta & Yami Sukehiro, Asta & Yuno (Black Clover), Asta (Black Clover) & Everyone, Asta (Black Clover) & Original Character(s), Asta/Leopold Vermillion
Series: Series Of Unfortunate Events; The Tragic Life of Asta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209569
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The World Is Full Of Garbage, Its All So Distorted

**!WARNING!**

**TW**

**I KNOW THE WARNING IS ALREADY IN THE TAGS BUT I THINK I HAVE TO DEDICATE A CHAPTER TO THIS. THIS BOOK WILL BE EXTREMELY DARK AND TRUST ME THE DESCRIPTION DOESN’T JUSIFY THE IDEAS I HAVE**

**THANK YOU TO IDEKWhatToCallMyselfLOL FOR THE INSPIRATION. CHECK OUT THEIR BOOK ‘I Have and Always Will Love You’ BECAUSE ITS A MASTERPIECE AND ALSO A BLACK CLOVER FIC.**

**THIS IS BASICALLY A RE WRITING OF ‘SERIES OF UNFORTUNATE EVENTS’, MY OLD BOOK, BECAUSE I DIDN’T HAVE THE COURGE TO CONTINUE. HOWEVER, NO STOPPING OR BACK TRACKING NOW. THERE WILL BE HEAVY PLOT, CONTEXT, DEVELOPMENT AND DISTURBING SCENES. IF YOU’RE NOT HAPPY WITH THAT TYPE OF MATERIAL,CLICK OFF OR PROCEED WITH CAUTION. THIS BOOK IS ABOUT SOCIETY, FLAWS, UNDERSTANDING FLAWS, DIGGING DEEPER INTO CHARACTERS AND MAINLY GORE**

**MANGA SPOILERS AHEAD**

**IF YOU ARE STRUGGLING WITH SUICIDE OR HAVE FACED A TRAUMATIC PLEASE SPEAK TO SOMEONE OR SEEK PROFESSIONAL HELP; YOU ARE LOVED AND APPRECIATED**

_Chapter one will be out next week. In the meantime, you can bookmark this or wait. This is book one out of two of my series which the title of the series being an Easter egg to my previous book. Stay safe during these times, wash your hands, social distance and wear your mask. Love you all, bye 🥰_

_-Evanora_


End file.
